Realize
by eastcoastprep
Summary: Casey Cartwright left school after a scandal. Now, a half year later, she's back. Rich, Glamorous, and sucessful, she's not afraid to take down anyone that stands in the way of her new sorority, plans, and realm. CappiexCasey, CappiexRebecca, EvanxCasey


A/N: PLEASE NO BASHING OR MAKING FUN OF MY STORY!! I'm only in high school!! Oh, and I got this inspiration from Colbie Calliat's Realize.

Realize

At the ZBZ Sorority House, a year after the first Episode of Greek, a week before classes start:

Rebecca Logan, sophomore, Sorority president, stood at the head of the newest groups of Rushes, a week before school started in the ZBZ house sorority room.

"So, do you girls have any more questions?" Rebecca asked, knowing full well that the party the Rushes had just experienced was enough to make them WANT to join. Besides for that, all the sorority girls looked stunning.

"So, if you girls don't have any more questions, we'd like to thank you all for coming, and please don't forget: Zeta Beta Zeta!" Rebecca announced, and all the other sorority girls started clapping.

"Um, wait a second, I have one question." A girl suddenly spoke up. The girl was a pretty honey-blonde, had big green eyes and a petite body.

"Oh, what is it?" Rebecca put on her bet fake smile, even though she was totally bored and couldn't wait to go upstairs and do it with her current affair, a hot guy Omega Chi, even though she was still dating Cappie.

"I've heard a lot about a girl called Casey Cartwright, and people told me she was in this house. I really wanted to meet her. Do you know where she is?" The blonde girl stuttered, even though Rebecca was being friendly.

Rebecca sucked in a breath. The touchiest and most off-topic conversation she had banned, and now a rush was bringing it up? Crazy. Rebecca thought back to the one day last year, when Casey had called it quits and ultimately changed the course of the ZBZ house.

_It had been a rainy day. It was spring, no one could really expect more. Casey, a sophomore, was busy studying for her Spring Finals in her room, a special thing that her major did each year. Casey was extremely frustrated, and decided to walk over to Ashleigh's room, bored. However, when Casey passed Rebecca's room in the hall, she froze. She heard sounds of giggling, laughter, and loud thumps, which meant only one thing. Casey was sick of seeing Rebecca with Cappie. Even though Casey was back with Evan, her first love with her biggest enemy gave her the chills. Casey slammed open the door. Rebecca knew the rules about guys in the house. She froze. Rebecca was there, having loud, passionate sex with Cappie. And Cappie looked even happier then when Casey and Cappie were together. Rebecca looked up, and saw Casey standing there, and smirked. Her ultimate goal was done. Casey knew she was over. _

"_Hey Rebecca. I just came in here to tell you that the slut look was so 2004. But since you seem like you really like it, I came in here to give you your newest sex tape." Casey turned, and quickly ran out of the room. The next day, the president's room was clean. Casey Cartwright was never seen on the CRU campus ever again._

Rebecca quickly snapped back to present day.

"Oh, she left. She didn't want to be part of this sorority anymore." Rebecca snapped, giving the rushes their cue to leave.

45 minutes later:

"Rebecca, we need to talk."

Ashleigh, a junior, and formerly Casey's best friend, stormed into Rebecca's president suite around 10:30 p.m. in the ZBZ house.

Rebecca looked over her shoulder in her mirror. She continued brushing. "Not tonight. Rush starts tomorrow, Ashleigh. I need my beauty rest."

Ashleigh sighed. "It's about Casey."

Rebecca froze. "What about the bitch. What, you still like her?"

Ashleigh darkened. "She was my best friend. Well, she's been gone for a while now, but I heard rumors about, well, her."

Rebecca sighed. "I don't need this fake gossip. It's probably all made up, anyway."

"No, it's not. I heard it from Rusty and your boyfriend myself. Apparently, Casey's been out around doing something and striking it big. And she's coming back."

Rebecca's perfect world seemed to crumble around her. Everything she had worked so hard and played dirty for could all disappear in an instant if Casey appeared again. "No, it's probably not true. Besides, the school term started already."

"She's coming back tomorrow."

"How do you know?" Rebecca tried to regain her composure.

"She called me."

Ashleigh turned around and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Rebecca in silence.

That very night, the Kappa Tau House:

Cappie was lying sprawled out on an ancient leather sofa in the living room, surrounded by equally drunk guys at 10:30 in the evening.  
"Ughhh, I'm too drunk to think. Anyone with me?" Beaver slurred from his armchair, holding an empty beer bottle."

"Same." Cappie replied, having just hosted an entire rush party. Speaking of rush, it made him think about Spitter, one of his favorite pledges. This year he would be a brother.

The rest of the guys nodded and agreed.

Suddenly, outside, they heard the sound of a car pulling up, and then a car door slamming.

"Shit! Don't tell me campus security found out!" Cappie quickly got up and went over to the window.

Beaver and the Chinese Dude (I forgot his name) got up and peered out the window with me.

"Rich dick." The Chinese guy cursed. Outside, was a BMW x5, parked neatly right next to our driveway.

"Who could it be?" Beaver asked anxiously.

"Dudes, we're going to find out once he rings the doorbell." Cappie righteously said.

Right after Cappie said that, the doorbell rang. Cappie took time walking over to the front door. Once I got there, he pulled open the door. He instantly launched into the speech. "So, officer, how is your night? I swear-"

"Cappie? What's with the speech?" A voice called out. Cappie blinked and squinted out into the darkness.

"SPITTER?" Cappie exclaimed, in disbelief.

The rest of the house quickly came running up behind him.

"Dude, Spitter, that's YOUR car outside?" The entire house asked, not believing that he would own such an expensive car.

"Um, could I get inside first? It's sort of cold out here." Rusty said nervously, and then stepped in. Cappie closed the door behind them and led Rusty toward the living room.

"So, dude, what's with the car?" Cappie asked.

"It's my car. Well, not really. Casey bought it for me, as a freshmen graduation surviving thing. It handles really well. It gets good mileage. It has-" Rusty was cut off from his speech.

"CASEY bought it for you?" Cappie asked incredulously. Last time he remembered, the Cartwrights were not that rich. Ugh. Casey, he couldn't think about, or else his mind would decompose even faster then it was with alcohol.

"Um, yes. It's crazy, right? Well, after she left last year, she got superrich after she started mod-Oh shoot, she told me not to tell anyone." Rusty hit himself in frustration.

"Wait, she started doing what?" Cappie asked, trying to get an answer out of Rusty.

"Nothing, you'll find out soon enough."

The next day, Saturday, Greek system meeting house gazebo, 11:00 a.m. Cappie's View.

Mrs. Worthington, an ancient, frail old woman who happened to be the Greek system supervisor, stood at the head of the table that had been set up in the outdoor gazebo. "I know that this meeting has been set up on quick notice, but events had come up that I needed to talk to the presidents about."

I was barely listening. I was too busy scanning the lawn of the house, looking for my girlfriend, Rebecca, who always happened to be disappearing. Seated with me at the tables were the other heads of the Greek houses, each one of which was present except for ZBZ. Across from me sat Evan Chambers, just about the biggest dick I think I have ever met in my life. I groaned. When I was still in a hangover from last night, AND my girlfriend wasn't present, then I didn't feel so well.

Well, once I did feel well in my life. That was when I was with my first, Casey Cartwright. She and I had dated all of our freshmen year, but she dumped me at the end. Last year, even though I was still trying to win her back, Rebecca had seduced her way into my heart. I forgot about Casey for a while, and focused on Rebecca. I said that Casey and I were done. I even had a fight with Casey. One of the worst mistakes of my life. Rebecca was hot, intelligent, and made me feel good for a while. However, soon I saw the demon-aspects of Rebecca, and I wanted to end it so bad. I saw how Casey was breaking up inside, torn between me and Evan. However, last year, when I had drunkenly stumbled over to Casey's old bedroom, forgotten that Casey had moved to the presidential room, and did it with Rebecca, half-asleep. However, Casey stumbled in on us, and I haven't seen or heard from her ever since. I stayed with Rebecca, because what else could I do? She is like a disappearing myth.

"So, what is this meeting about, Mrs. Worthington?" A voice snapped me out of my reverie, and it belonged to Evan.

"Oh, well I shouldn't start the meeting without having all of our presidents. Just where is Ms. Logan today?" Mrs. Worthington asked, concerned.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Mrs. Worthington, we just had some minor problems at our house." Rebecca came up the steps into the airy gazebo, looking stunning in a pink sweater, light crème skirt and sandals. Her hair was pulled into a neat 

bun, and her lips were temptaciously red. I went in for a kiss, but Rebecca stopped me. "Not here, Cappie." Rebecca whispered.

"Hello, Rebecca." Evan politely said to me and Rebecca. I shot him some daggers, just in case he was putting in the moves. Evan responded with a smirk, like he knew he was the best.

"Then I shall start this meeting. A week ago, one of our students contacted me, with a great idea. She had gotten the permission from a European Sorority to start the very first in the USA, here at Cyprus-Rhodes University. I decided it was a great idea, and could really help us after the scandal of last year." I winced, remembering that. "Anyway, some problems have come up, but she said she would like to be here to talk about it first. This student has been away for a while, so I suppose she will be late. She is supposed to be here in 2 minutes, but I think she will be off-schedule."

Rebecca spoke up. "What a great idea! It could really help us. Fabulous, Mrs. Worthington, pure fabulous."

I spoke my voice, too. "Yep, it is."

Evan chimed in. "It would be monumental for this university."

The rest of the system heads nodded and murmurmed about it, and then we all agreed to it.

"Just one minute, miss. What is this student's name?" Rebecca asked.

Mrs. Worthington scrunched up her eyebrows, searching for an answer. "Oh my, I forgot it. It will come back to me. Give me a few moments. Was it…Caitlyn? Caroline? Something like that…"

Just as she spoke, a noise was heard from the road right next to us. Even though everyone was in small talk, and I was flirting with Rebecca and playing footsie under the table with her, I wasn't really paying attention. Everyone's head turned to the noise.

"Damn." I spoke, jealous.

The newest, shiniest, black Mercedes-Benz convertible pulled up right next to the Administration house, then parked neatly. The driver's door opened, and all I saw from far away on the lawn was an expensive looking stiletto. Then out came the rest of the girl's body. She was wearing a Dolce & Gabanna corseted mini dress, brown cropped leather Coach Motorcycle jacket and a black quilted Chanel purse. She had long straight honey-blonde hair that was flowing freely down her shoulders. On her arm was the newest green crocodile skin Gucci handbag. Finally, she was wearing an expensive pair of Versace sunglasses. Cappie was so caught up staring at this well-coiffed, hot girl, that Rebecca was getting annoyed.

"Cappie, did you just hear what I said?" Rebecca demanded.

"Uh-huh." Cappie absentmindedly replied.

Rebecca followed Cappie's gaze to the girl, who was walking toward the Gazebo. Could this be the new sorority leader that Mrs. Worthington was talking about?

Rebecca darkened. "Oh please, don't tell me it's…"

"Ah-hah! I remembered her name! It's Casey Cartwright! And that's probably her, walking toward us right now!" Mrs. Worthington suddenly exclaimed, causing the entire table of heads to turn in shock and stare at the girl who stood in front of the Gazebo.

The girl stood in front of the Gazebo for a moment, and slid her sunglasses to on top of her head. Her face looked exactly like Casey's. Except for the fact that this girl had super straight white teeth, and blue eyes, was obviously rich, had long hair, and way more confident.

"Excuse my interruption; I'm sorry I'm late. My name is Casey Cartwright. It's nice to be here again." Casey walked up the stairs and slid elegantly into an empty seat.

Cappie, Evan and Rebecca were all stunned. So was everyone else. Suddenly, Cappie stood up and exclaimed:

"CASEY?!"

A/N: I will put a new chapter up every Friday. If you like it.


End file.
